Fighting Over Chicken
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Flem and Earl are pushed away in the background when Chicken starts hanging out with Scott and Lightning. Feeling rejected and ready to fight back, the two ex-friends try to get their former best friend back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First written in September 25th.**

* * *

It was the middle of the day and two young boys were over at the park. The first boy was tall and had a backwards red cap, braces, black midriff shirt, blue shorts, red, white shoes , the second boy was shorter, and chubby he had curly orange hair, glasses, green with an orange striped shirt, black shorts and black shoes. These two are Earl and Flem, Chicken's two best friends. Well they were until he had met Scott Wallis and Lightning Jackson.

"Hey, Flem," Earl spoke up. "You ever notice that Chicken never hangs around us anymore, he only hangs out with Scott and Lightning?"

"We've known Chicken since Kindergarten, it's not fair!" Flem agreed.

Both the boys then turned to see Chicken right now with Scott and Lightning, eating lunch together.

* * *

"Lightning, you took the last cookie!" Chicken growled.

"Did not!" Lightning folded his arms.

"I had one, how many did you eat, Scott?" Chicken looked over.

"Two." Scott replied honestly.

"How many did _you_ eat, Lightning?" Chicken then glared back at him.

"I only ate... Um... Four?" Lightning shrugged innocently.

"LIGHTNING!" Chicken hissed before he chased the over-acheiver.

Lightning yelled out as he was chased.

"Get over here so I can screw yer head off!" Chicken threatened.

Scott shook his head with a smile.

* * *

"See what I mean, Flem?" Earl said to his short, fat friend. "How did they become, like, best friends?"

"I dunno, I went vegetarian for that guy!" Flem folded his arms. "We should probably make him jealous."

"Jealous?" Earl asked.

"Yeah, we get two new best friends of our own and rub it in Chicken's face!" Flem suggested.

"But who are we gonna get?" Earl asked.

"Hmm..." Flem looked around for two kids who were by themselves. He looked to Sarah and Jimmy. "Nah..." he then looked to Max and Melissa. "No way..." he then looked to May Kanker and Beau who were making out. "Definitely not..."

Earl looked to see Jo and Justine. "Let me try something." he then went over there.

"Earl, wait, it's dangerous!" Flem warned.

"Hello, sweetheart." Earl greeted Justine.

"He gonna die..." Flem covered his eyes.

Earl was then punched and sent flying through the air and landed hard on the ground next to his best friend.

"Y'all okay, Earl?" Flem asked.

"Just fine..." Earl mumbled. "I think she likes me!"

Flem slightly rolled his eyes, he then attempted to go to Max, the super villain, and Melissa, who was June's rival and Mike's former friend. "Um... Howdy?"

"Go away, loser." Melissa sneered.

"I was just wonderin' if y'all would like to be friends..." Flem invited.

Max and Melissa looked to him, then smirked evilly to each other and looked back with evil smiles.

"Sure..." Max grinned darkly. "Close your eyes and we'll give you a present."

Flem smiled and closed his eyes like so.

"Melissa, hand me that control, if you would?" Max requested.

Melissa handed it to him.

"SAY ROCKET LAUNCH!" Max grinned evilly and pushed the button.

Suddenly, the ground kicked Flem back over by next to Earl in a painful landing.

"I think I sprained my spine." Flem groaned.

"Let me give a go again," Earl said as he went over to Abby and Duncan who were making graffiti on a wall. "I'll try them."

"Earl, don't!" Flem begged.

"Yo, uh, what's up, guys?" Earl greeted Duncan and Abby.

"What do you want, Braceface?" Abby narrowed her eyes at him.

"Um, do you wanna be best friends?" Earl asked, trying to be cool with them. "Uh, sweet cheeks?"

"SWEET CHEEKS!?" Duncan and Abby grew angry.

"EARL, **RUUUUUNNNN!** " Flem cried.

Earl screamed and ran with Flem.

"You wanna chase 'em?" Duncan asked his sister.

"Let them suffer..." Abby smirked rather evilly.

"You read my mind." Duncan smirked.

* * *

"Why would you ask them of all people!?" Flem gasped.

"I thought they would agree to it." Earl shrugged.

"This just isn't gonna work, is it?" Flem sighed. "We've lost Chicken forever!"

"Couldn't we just get rid of Scott and Lightning?" Earl suggested.

"That's it!" Flem gasped. "Earl, you're a genius!"

"I am?" Earl asked, bashfully.

"Those two are the reason why Chicken forgot about us!"

"How are we gonna do it then?"

"I don't know, but I'll think of somethin'," Earl replied. "Come on, let's go get some lunch."

They then walked into Pop's Diner to get a bite to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

"First one with brain freeze wins, go!" Mindy called.

Cindy, Mindy, Princess, and Mushi then took deep and long sips of their frozen treats.

Cindy's eyes widened and she grabbed her head with a groan. "I win...!"

"Wow, Cindy, that was amazing!" Mindy smiled.

"How'd you do that?" Princess asked.

"Practice..." Cindy winced, holding her head in her hands. "Ugh... Now I feel like there's a jackhammer in my brain..."

* * *

"Hey, Earl," Flem pointed to Cindy. "I think we just found our new best friend."

"That girl Cindy?" Earl asked. "I dunno... She's kinda weird."

"She's also part of Mike's gang who also know about Chicken." Flem insisted, he was walking backwards and accidentally broke Yumi's guitar.

" **MY GUITAR!** " Yumi snapped.

"Oops." Flem chuckled nervously.

"Why I oughta-" Yumi snarled.

"Yumi, it was obviously an accident," Cindy stepped forward, then looked to Flem. "Did you mean to do that?"

"No, honest!" Flem replied.

"See?" Cindy said to Yumi. "Look, go to my dad's workshop, he can fix ANYTHING."

"I will, but first, he needs to be taught a lesson." Yumi growled.

Flem gulped. "Mommy..."

"He's gonna be in a hospital!" Earl cried for his best friend's life.

"I'm sorry, Yumi!" Flem cried.

"Oh, you're gonna be sorry when I'm done with you!" Yumi hissed.

Flem yelled out.

" **GET BACK HERE!** " Yumi started to chase him.

* * *

Cindy sighed, she then went back to her friends. "Sometimes I wonder why I get up in the morning..."

Earl looked at Cindy. "Hello."

"Um... Hi..." Cindy looked at him.

"I'm Earl, Chicken's best friend." Earl introduced himself.

"I think I've seen you around..." Cindy scratched her head in thought. "Aren't you with that weird kid Flem?"

"Yeah, we're both Chicken's best friends, but he hangs around Scott and Lightning all the time." Earl sounded sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..." Cindy sounded empathetic.

"I'M SORRY, YUMI!" Flem yelled off-screen. "DON'T HURT ME! NO, NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!"

Earl and Cindy winced as Flem was getting beaten up. Cindy looked away and covered her eyes while Earl looked like he was going to be rather sick.

"If you ever break my guitar again, you'll be in a casket," Yumi threatened as she grabbed Flem by his shirt. " **GOT IT!?** "

"Yes, of course, I'm very sorry!" Flem replied shakily with his hands up in self-defense.

Yumi growled and then dropped him. "Cindy, where's your dad's workshop?"

"Go down the street into the plaza center and you can find his office to the right in the lumber yard." Cindy informed.

"Thanks." Yumi nodded to her, then took her broken guitar to get fixed up.

Flem groaned in pain.

"Are you okay, Flem?" Earl asked.

"Could've been worse..." Flem said.

"Oh, my..." Cindy said, she then collected a few cookie dough bites that she didn't eat and handed them to him. "Here, why don't you take these?"

Flem took them and ate them. "Wow, thanks, Cindy."

"Sure, you seem like you could use it..." Cindy shrugged.

"Come on, Cindy, Daddy says the magicians are at our house and they brought their white tigers!" Princess called as she went to the door with Mushi and Mindy.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later then." Cindy said to Flem and Earl, then went along to join her new friends she was hanging out with for the day.

"That Cindy girl is so nice and thoughtful." Flem smiled.

"Tell me about it." Earl agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Chicken, Scott, and Lightning were heading for the Café where Zoey works at.

"Hey, guys," Zoey greeted. "What's up?"

"Nuthin' much, just grabbing some lunch." Chicken replied.

Zoey nodded. "Coming right up."

"Since _someone_ ate the last cookie." Chicken then added, looking to Lightning.

"The Lightning is Sha-Sorry!" Lightning apologized. "I'll make it up to you!"

"Uh-huh..." Chicken folded his arms, rolling his eyes. "Worse than my cousin Sow! All she eats is corn on the cob!"

"The Lightning is sorry, Chicken," Lightning pleaded. "I'll buy you food!"

"Of course you will." Chicken muttered.

* * *

Flem and Earl then came in, looking angry at Scott and Lightning.

"Hello, Chicken." Flem drawled.

"Oh, uhh... Hey, fellas..." Chicken greeted. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, why are you hangin' 'round with them?" Earl asked, pointing to Scott and Lightning.

"Yeah, those two are just jerks and bullies!" Flem added.

"US!? **JERKS!?** " Scott glared. "How about that time Chicken needed your help and you two never came to his aid!?"

"Hey, we help all the time!" Flem defended.

"Name one time then." Scott challenged.

"What about when Cow got stuck in outer space and Chicken asked us to send him up into space to give Cow some gas for the ship?" Earl asked.

"He's got us there, Scott." Lightning admitted.

"See? We're better friends to Chicken than you guys!" Flem defended.

"What seems to be goin' on over here!?" a voice called to them.

They all then turned to a younger adult woman who was coming for them, she had dirty brown hair with freckles like Scott and had blue-green eyes, and was in overalls.

"Oh, nothing, Al, just some jealousy going on around here." Scott told his older sister.

"Who's that cupcake?" Earl smirked.

"That's my sister and you better stay away from her!" Scott warned.

"Oh, I dunno..." Earl walked up to her. "Hey, what're your plans?"

"Not to get sent to jail..." Albertha said before slapping him across the face and walking off into the kitchen.

"How about you, honey?" Flem asked Zoey.

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend." Zoey replied.

"You guys are worse than Lightning, sheesh!" Scott scoffed.

"Yeah!" Lightning agreed, then realized what he just said. "Hey!"

"I said worse than you, that was a compliment." Scott explained.

"Oh, okay then." Lightning then smiled.

"You guys stole Chicken from us!" Flem retorted.

"No, we didn't!" Scott replied. "He wanted to become our friend, there's a difference!"

"Will you guys shut up, please!?" Chicken hissed. "Flem, Earl, Scott and Lightning did not steal me from you guys!"

"Then how come you don't hang out with us no more?" Flem frowned. "You were my best friend, Chicken!"

"Yes, us three were quite the duo!" Earl added, feeling very sad about this.

"I'm sorry, guys," Chicken frowned. "But, you guys sometimes forget about me, meanwhile, Scott and Lightning are there for me too."

"We never forgot about you!" Flem defended. "Is this cuz I got to star in last year's play your sister made up? I'm really sorry, Chicken!"

"No, that's not it," Chicken explained. "Look, you guys were my best buddies, until you were flirting with other girls and doing stuff without me."

"How can these guys be your friends?" Earl asked about Scott and Lightning. "They're bullies!"

"We've redeemed ourselves," Scott defended. "We changed!"

"Yeah, Scott's totally changed since he met Jade!" Chicken agreed.

"Is she that one hot cowgirl?" Flem asked.

"My girlfriend you mean..." Scott rose his fist, glaring at Flem.

"Wait, she's your girlfriend?" Flem asked, disappointed. "Aw man, she was so cute!"

Scott folded his arms. "Get your own girl!"

"You too!" Lightning then looked to Earl.

"You're one to talk, you hit on Justine Reid all the time!" Earl retorted.

"Not anymore, man," Lightning smirked then. "The Lightning is gonna try to pick up that Courtney girl, besides now, Lightning likes Justine as a sister."

"That Justine Reid is one hot foxy mama." Flem said dreamily.

"You better be lucky Jo ain't here..." Chicken rolled his eyes. "Tell ya what, how 'bout after we get some food, we all head to the arcade? My treat."

"What about your sister?" Flem asked.

"Nah, luckily for me, Mom's taken Cow out to some beauty day spa treatment whatever, so it'll be guy's day for me." Chicken smirked.

"That sounds like a fun idea, Chicken." Flem smiled.

"Yeah." Earl agreed.

"Come on then, let's get our grub on and then our game on, fellas." Chicken suggested.

The boys smiled to that idea and they sat together, going to have a big lunch. Zoey took their orders and went to report it back to Yuckie Duck after she got the information she needed.

* * *

"You know what's bad?" Flem rhetorically asked. "I've met Jade's grandpa before, he scares me."

"Tumbleweed Tex scare ya?" Scott asked.

Flem nodded.

Scott had a small laugh. "He kinda did to me too when I first met him..."

"What happened though?" Lightning asked Flem about his personal experience with Tumbleweed Tex.

"It all started when I had to get groceries for my mom..." Flem started.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Flem was walking to the groceries store to get some groceries from his mother, until he noticed that he bumped into someone that he wished he hadn't._

 _"Excuse me, sir, but you're in my way." Flem spoke up._

 _" **WHAT YOU SAY, BOY!?** " Tex glanced back at Flem, rather sharply._

 _Flem gulped before speaking in a shaky voice. "I-I-I n-need t-to g-go to th-the gr-grocery st-store, s-s-sir."_

 _"And I need me some candy right now!" Tex glared back at him._

 _"B-But my mom wants me to go right away, so can I get through?" Flem asked._

 _" **I SAID I NEED CANDY, BOY!** " Tex yelled at him._

 _Flem then zipped off. Tex grumbled in response._

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

"It was awful!" Flem shuddered.

"He was probably just thinkin' of that teacher of his, she's a beaut, but she really needs help." Scott replied.

"I met her before," Chicken added. "She's as crazy as my teacher."

"What teacher?" Lightning asked.

"Never mind, Lightning." Chicken said.

Zoey saw someone else coming in. "Hey, Dakota."

"Hey, Zoey." Dakota greeted back.

"Man, that's one fine cutie." Earl said as he looked at Dakota.

"Earl, don't, you do not wanna make Dakota mad!" Chicken warned.

"Why? I'll just go over there and talk to her," Earl said, then casually walked over to the blonde girl to talk to her. "Hey there, sweet thang."

"He's gonna die." Scott told the others.

"There he goes, the bravest braces wearer in the whole world..." Flem sighed. "I'll write that on his grave."

"Not funny." Chicken deadpanned.

Lightning hid underneath the table.

* * *

"You look like a Barbie doll." Earl said as he looked at Dakota.

Dakota gave him a look. "Do you want something?"

"How about your number?" Earl took her head.

"Sorry," Dakota removed her hand from him. "I already have a boyfriend." she then folded her arms.

"Aw, come on, Sweet Cheeks." Earl begged.

"I said NO!" Dakota flashed her eyes to them, they temporarily turned orange, but she did not transform just yet, she then looked at the various dessert specials that were in stock for the day to see what she would want.

"Earl, just get over here before you get yourself hurt!" Chicken called.

Earl took a warning from Dakota's rejection and sat with his friends. "Um... Chicken, you know any single girls out there?"

"Hmm... I don't know for sure, but we'll help you out." Chicken replied.

"Thanks, Chicken." Earl smiled.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Lightning asked as he was still underneath the table.

"Yeah, Dakota just went to get a cookie cake." Chicken replied.

"Phew!" Lightning came out. "That was close."

"Thanks, Zoey, this cookie cake is amazing!" Dakota beamed.

"I just knew you'd love it," Zoey giggled. "I got the recipe from my mother."

"I'll see you later, tell your mom I said 'hello'." Dakota replied.

"Will do." Zoey nodded.

* * *

Then Mike and her group came in the café to eat lunch as well, then Earl looks at Sky lovingly.

"Chicken! Who is that lovely lady?" Earl asked.

"Huh?" Chicken looked over. "Oh, that's Sky Podemski."

"She's Mike's cousin." Scott added.

"I'm gonna talk to her," Earl stood up. "Wish me luck."

"Luck!" the others called to him.

"How much of a chance ya think he's got?" Flem whispered to the other guys.

"Probably none." Chicken laughed.

* * *

Earl went over to where's Mike and her friends are sitting at and then looked at Sky. "Hi there, um, Sky, you look pretty today."

"Do I know you?" Sky glanced back at him, though not that annoyed, just curious.

"That's the dweeb who called me sweet cheeks!" Abby recognized.

"I know and I'm sorry, but right now, I wanna talk to Sky." Earl informed.

"Uhh... Okay?" Sky shrugged.

"You look very hot today." Earl said, then pushed Duncan off his seat so he could sit by Sky.

"Hey, geek, that's my spot!" Duncan growled.

"Listen, um, Earl, it's very nice to meet you, but could I eat my lunch with my friends?" Sky asked politely.

"So that means **SCRAM!** " Abby added, grabbing a hold of Earl.

"Oh, umm... Sorry..." Earl frowned, he then actually respected Sky's privacy and walked away from them.

"What a geek!" Duncan laughed.

Sky watched Earl go though, she felt a little sorry for him, but she continued to eat lunch with her cousin and friends. Earl walked away.


End file.
